


Al rojo vivo

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [6]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Branding, Slavery, Torture, Triggers, esto es terrible, terrible
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Tengo la teoría de que Tali no se quita el pañuelo porque tiene una cicatriz. Esto es un fanfic de mi teoría de como se la hizo.Tw: heridas, quemaduras, vomito, tortura, esclavismo...





	Al rojo vivo

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene muchas trigger warnings, por favor, si creéis que os va a triggerear algo no lo leáis.

Las cadenas tiraban con fuerza de sus muñecas. Aunque sería injusto decir eso, realmente unas cadenas están hechas de metal, no pueden tirar. Siempre hay algo o alguien tirando de ellas, ya sea una persona, un animal o un hechizo. En este caso eran dos personas.

Tres si contabamos a Taliran, que intentaba escapar desesperadamente. Clavando los pies en el suelo de piedra, con lo que solo conseguía rasparse las plantas. Intentó pegar los brazos a su cuerpo, consiguiendo solo acercarse más a los grilletes.

Ya estaban entrando en la sala, podía ver el poste de madera frente a sí. No. No, por favor. Intentó gritar pero estaba llorando de pura frustración y apenas se le escapó un chillido roto.

Uno de los hombres que la llevaba tiró de la cadena, haciendo que cayese de bruces al suelo. Se quedó quieta un segundo, el golpe había sacado todo el aire de su pecho. Le dolía, sentía los moretones formarse en su lateral y empezaba a ver puntos negros en su vista.

La mujer que había al lado del poste chasqueó la lengua. "Vamos, no me hagáis perder más el tiempo." Dijo de mala gana.

El hombre que no la había tirado al suelo se agachó a su altura. Cogiéndola por un cuerno tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándola a levantarse. "Vamos _escoria_ _tiefling_, ¡arriba!"

Un quejido amargo escapó de sus labios mientras la seguían empujando. Levantaron sus cadenas, atándolas a lo alto del grueso poste de madera, obligándola así a mantenerse de pie.

Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, obligándola a agacharla y dejar su cuello descubierto. Los dedos de su agresor presionaban por entre mechones mal cortados. Le dolía dónde sus cuernos rozaban la madera, presionando en su cráneo. Le dolían las heridas que se había hecho de tanto tirar. Y si no fuese porque llevaba dos días sin comer estaría devolviendo.

Escuchó a la mujer recitar un hechizo, pero no tenía ningún modo de saber que era "Calentar metal". Tenía una vara, cuya punta estaba al rojo vivo. El final de esta era más ancho, con unas marcas que brillaban por la temperatura.

Un desgarrador grito escapó de la tiefling cuándo la marca hizo contacto con la parte trasera de su cuello. Dolía, quemaba, la hacia estremecerse... La mano que presionaba su cabeza ejerció más presión, para evitar que se moviese.

Durante un tiempo que se le antojó eterno se mantuvo esa situación. En cuando la mujer se apartó de ella, con el hierro en la mano, habló sin mirarla. "Encadenadla, que no pueda dañárselo." Se giró para dejar el hierro en una mesa.

Sus sentidos empezaban a saturarse, la vista se le nublaba, sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse y cada hueso a punto de quebrarse. No aguantó más, vomitando bilis por todo el suelo y parte del poste. La mujer del hierro la miró con asco. Apartándose un poco volvió a murmurar algo, limpiando el poste y el suelo, pero no a la tiefling. No le hizo falta repetir que se la llevasen, simplemente miró a los dos hombres. Su mirada daba a entender lo que les pasaría si la hacían perder un solo segundo más.

La tiraron en una celda, atando sus grilletes a la pared. La piedra del suelo estaba dura bajo sus piernas, estaba manchada de vómito y sangre, y le dolía hasta el alma. Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se llevaban tras de sí la suciedad y la sangre. Ese día se durmió llorando. Pero juró escapar. Juró que algún día sería libre y correría aventuras. Juró que algún día sería feliz. Y juró que algún día viviría sin miedo.

\---------

Taliran se despertó al oír la voz de Lyrial. Tocaba cambio de guardia. Se levantó, llevándose una mano al pañuelo de forma instintiva. Seguía en su sitio. Miró al cielo estrellado, estaba fuera. Era libre. Estaba viviendo aventuras. Pero seguía cerrando la puerta con llave y arrastrando un arcón para taparla todas las noches... Algún día... Algún día llegaría el vivir sin miedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo: buah, me encanta Tali
> 
> Yo también: voy a hacerla sufrir


End file.
